Marauders Forever
by Herochick007
Summary: After being raped, Lily debates the future of her unborn child. The marauders are there for her. Mentions of rape, pregnancy, and abortion.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club September**

**Assorted Appreciation: 8 - Astrid Peth - Titanic!AU. Alt - Dialogue: "Sounds like you do this thing all the time."**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 107: Plot point - Curling up on the sofa together **

**Warning: Mention of rape/drugging**

**Word Count: 817**

"It's simple, we just take the passage to the shack, apparate from there, and that's it," James said. Lily looked at him.

"Sounds like you do this thing all the time. I mean, I know you sneak out, but to have it all mapped out like this... How long have you been planning this?" she asked.

"This? Like two days since you told me, there's other reasons for sneaking out of the Hogwarts," he replied. Lily looked at him and nodded.

"And no one will realize we're gone?"

"Moony and Padfoot will take care of that. No one will realize, Lily. If you want to go through with this, I'll be right here next to you the entire time. If you change your mind, I'll be here either way," he promised. Lily nodded looking at the floor.

"Thank you, James. You don't have to do this." He took her hand.

"I want to, Lily. It was my fault too. I should have... I should have realized what he had done. At least you're safe from him now. What he did, it was unforgivable." She nodded allowing James to bring her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, if you can't find me, find Sirius or Remus." He gave her one last gently squeeze before letting her go. He watched her walk towards her next class.

"James? Are you awake?" Lily's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "James?"

"Lily?" a sleepy looking Sirius asked walking out of the dorm. "James is still asleep. Do you need him or will I do?" She gave him a slight smile.

"Come on down and talk to me," Lily replied. Sirius walked down to the common room still wearing his pyjamas. Lily couldn't help notice they were red and gold striped. Gryffindor through and through.

"What's going on? Is this about the... you know?" She nodded.

"I changed my mind, Sirius. I know, I've done this like three times, but I think... this time, I think I know what I want. I'm not going to need James' help with that... I'm keeping the baby," she stated, her voice full of determination.

"Does it involve us killing Snivillus for what he did? Even I draw the line at what he did."

"Can we not talk about it, I don't want, I don't want to remember. I have nightmares still. Him on top of me, him in me," she shuddered. Sirius pulled her against him.

"Shh, it's alright, Lily. It's alright. You and the the little one are going to be alright."

"Thank you, Sirius. You, and James, and Remus have been nothing but... well, the best."

"Padfoot! What are you doing?" Lily looked over and saw James. She smiled.

"He's doing his best to comfort me since you decided to play lumberjack in your sleep. Wanna join us?" she asked motioning to the empty seat on the couch. James flopped down next to Lily. Sirius was sitting on her other side.

"I do not snore," James muttered.

"Do so, you snore so loud you woke me up," Sirius stated. Lily laughed.

"I love the both of you," she stated. "And Remus," she added after a moment nodding her head towards the dorm. "You're both going to help me take care of this little one?"

"You're keeping the baby? I thought you were talking about..."

"Changed my mind. Mum's perogetive," Lily stated taking James' hand in hers. "Think I can still do this, and pass my classes, and graduate?"

"Lily, if anyone can pull that off, it's you. We'll help! Remus can take notes if you miss class. James and I will cover for you for anything." Lily nodded looking at Sirius and then James.

"One happily little Gryffindor family?" she asked.

"Exactly," they agreed. "Now we just need to make sure Remus is on board."

"On board for what?" Remus asked looking down at them.

"Taking care of Lily and little cub, being part of our little family," James answered.

"Me, you, Padfoot, and Lils?"

"Yup, and her little one. We'll be best dads ever!" Lily burst out laughing as Remus stared at them and shook his head.

"Someone has to teach the kid now not to kill him or herself, of course I'm in," he stated jumping down the stairs and giving Lily a tight hug.

"Marauders forever?"

"Marauders forever," James and Sirius agreed. "Lily, we hereby welcome you to the marauders. Your nickname will be..." James paused.

"I can't turn into an animal," she whispered.

"No need, welcome to the marauders, Bloom!"

"Bloom, I like it... Does that make the little one Bud?"

"Yes," all three of them said in unison. Lily laughed as Remus squeezed between her and Sirius.

"Perfect," she agreed laying her head on James' shoulder glad for her new family.


End file.
